


I'm A Fool For You

by kroos8



Series: Calendário de Advento de Futebol [2016] [18]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Advent Calendar 2016, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8877370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kroos8/pseuds/kroos8
Summary: Dia 18: Ranthony





	

— Vamos jogar à verdade ou consequência!— Nani exclama, fazendo todos os seus colegas o encararem.  — Vá lá, vai ser fixe!

— Por amor de Deus Nani, és alguma criancinha?— Adrien revira os olhos, deixando-se cair no sofá da sala de convívio.

— Sim, vamos jogar! — André Gomes exclama e agarra numa garrafa vazia que estava sobre a mesa.

— Estou fora.— Anthony levanta uma das suas mãos e senta-se ao lado de Adrien, tirando o seu telemóvel do bolso.

Nani senta-se no chão, vendo alguns dos seus companheiros fazerem o mesmo com exceção daqueles que já haviam ido para o quarto e Adrien e Anthony que continuavam sentados no sofá.

— Não sejam assim, venham lá!— William insiste e puxa a perna de Adrien, já que se encontrava sentado perto do sofá.

— Eu vou jogar mas se a coisa começar a dar para o torto eu paro nesse preciso momento!— Adrien adverte e senta-se no espaço livre entre William e Renato.

Os jogadores que se encontram no círculo olham para Anthony à espera que se junte ao grupo, mas o luso-descendente parece estar decidido a ficar sentado no seu lugar enquanto os outros jogam ao jogo estúpido.

— Anda lá, Tony!— Nani chama.— Prometo-te que vamos ser gentis contigo.

Depois de alguns segundos, Anthony finalmente sai do sofá e ocupa o lugar entre Quaresma e Rafa, recebendo uma palmada nas costas por parte do primeiro que lhe mostra um sorriso brincalhão.

— Eu começo!— André Gomes exclama com excitação e gira a garrafa que havia pousado no centro do círculo, vendo a mesma apontar para Vieirinha.— Então, verdade ou consequência?

— Verdade.— Vieirinha responde, esperando que André lhe faça uma pergunta.

— Acreditas em _aliens_?—   André pergunta e encolhe os ombros, mostrando estar sem muitas ideias.

— Não.— Vieirinha gargalha e abana a cabeça, depois pegando a garrafa e girando-a.

Todos vêm a garrafa rodar e finalmente parar apontada para Adrien que se mostra desagradado com a situação. 

— Verdade ou consequência?— Vieirinha pergunta-lhe.

— Consequência.— Adrien escolhe, soltando um suspiro.— Mas vê lá o que me dizes para fazer.

— Tens de ficar com as mãos nos bolsos das calças do...— Vieirinha olha em volta, observando todos os homens que estão sentados no círculo.— Do William até ao final do jogo!

**.   .   .   .   .**

Já havia passado quase uma hora desde que o jogo começou e até agora Rafa já teve que trocar de roupa com André, Nani teve que beber um copo de água com piripiri e Renato teve que ir dar uma volta a todo o hotel vestido apenas com os calções de treino.

— Acho que é melhor jogarmos só mais uma ronda e depois vamos dormir.— André declara, olhando para o relógio do seu telemóvel.— Vá Quaresma, roda a garrafa.

Quaresma, que havia sido o último a responder a uma pergunta, agarra na garrafa e num movimento rápido coloca-a a girar. Todos observam o objeto de plástico que finalmente para com o gargalo apontado para Anthony.

— _Yay_.— ele fala com ironia e revira os olhos.— Eu escolho consequência.

— Tu e o Raphaël dentro da sala de arrumações durante sete minutos.— Quaresma desafia e recebe um olhar questionador de Anthony.— Ide logo!

Anthony e Raphaël levantam-se do chão simultaneamente e são guiados por Quaresma até ao corredor onde o mesmo abre a porta da sala de arrumações. Antes de os empurrar para dentro da pequena sala, Quaresma diz:

— Tratem das coisas.

— Que coisas?— Raphaël pergunta, mas o homem mais velho fecha a porta na sua cara.— Procura o interruptor da luz.

— Como queres que procure às escuras?— Anthony pergunta e estica a mão, tentando tocar na parede mas acaba por bater contra o rosto do outro homem.— Desculpa!

— Espera, eu posso ligar a lanterna do meu telemóvel!— Raphaël profere e passados alguns segundos ele finalmente liga a lanterna, apontando-a para as paredes de modo a encontrar o interruptor.

— Encontrei!— Tony exclama, mas assim que o pressiona dá conta de que a lâmpada não funciona.— Mas não vai valer de nada... O que fazemos agora?

— Agora esperamos que os sete minutos acabem para sairmos daqui.— Raphaël suspira, encostando-se contra a parede e mantendo a luz do seu telemóvel acesa.— O que é que o Quaresma queria dizer com aquilo de tratarmos das coisas?

— Desde quando é que eu tenho cara de bruxo?— Tony pergunta, gargalhando levemente e encostando-se à parede tal como Raphaël.— Se calhar ele acha que nós estamos chateados.

— Talvez.— Raphaël balança a cabeça, apontando o seu telemóvel na direção do outro homem para o poder encarar.

— Vais cegar-me, aponta isso para outro lado.— Anthony cobre os seus olhos com o seu braço.— Já viste o que era de um guarda redes cego?

Raphaël mostra um pequeno sorriso, olhando para o teto da sala de arrumações. Durante alguns segundos os dois ficam em silêncio e Anthony aproveita o facto de Raphaël estar distraído para o poder observar.

— Ainda falta muito tempo para os sete minutos acabarem?— Raphaël bufa em frustração e afasta-se da parede, desligando a lanterna do seu telemóvel acidentalmente.

— A luz?— o guarda redes questiona, estendendo os seus braços e batendo contra o tronco de Raphaël.

Os dois ouvem algo cair e ficam em silêncio até que Raphaël se pronuncia numa voz um pouco chateada:

— O meu telemóvel caiu.

— Desculpa, foi sem querer!— Tony apressa-se a dizer e baixa-se para tentar encontrar o telemóvel do seu amigo quando sente a testa do mesmo bater contra a sua.

— _Au_!— Raphaël queixa-se, pousando a mão no chão e surpreende-se ao sentir o seu telemóvel.

— Estás bem?— Anthony pergunta, sentando-se no chão e como resposta Raphaël volta a acender a lanterna, apontando-a para a sua testa. — Só está um bocadinho vermelha.

— A tua também.— Raphaël sorri de lado, rindo ao de leve.— Com sorte não ficamos com um hematoma.

Anthony assente, passando a mão pela sua testa e depois um silêncio desconfortável instala-se. Nenhum dos dois homens se pronuncia, limitando-se apenas a encararem-se sob a luz da lanterna do telemóvel de Raphaël.

Sem saber exatamente o que está a fazer, Anthony pousa a sua mão sobre a bochecha de Raphaël, inclinando-se um pouco até finalmente o seu nariz tocar no do outro homem que respira pesadamente.

— Vais demorar muito?— Raphaël bufa e é ele que se impulsiona e beija Anthony.

Os dois beijam-se em silêncio e calmamente quando se ouve alguém bater à porta, fazendo com que eles se separem de maneira brusca e voltem toda a sua atenção para a entrada da sala de arrumações.

— Falta um minuto!— Quaresma grita do outro lado.


End file.
